coppercabfandomcom-20200214-history
HOTEL PARTIES SPRINGBREAK
"HOTEL PARTIES #SPRINGBREAK" is the 70th episode of CopperCab. Synopsis MUSIC VIDEO WILL BE UP ON MARCH 18TH LYRICS: INTRO + HOOK + First Verse (Mikey Kittrell) It's cold outside and the clubs ain't popping, oh well. If you need me you can find me at the hotel. I'm throwing hotel parties, like I'm Jay Gatsby. LIKE I'M GATSBY, LIKE I'M - LIKE I'M GATSBY (X4) There's 2 chicks in a kiddie pool having a mud fight and a bath tub filled with natties, and bud light. Yeah, so you know it's about to be live..... and when everybody's buzzing this whole hotel's gonna sound like a beehive! N I've! Never seen so many bumble bees I mean, look at all these bumble beez- zzz- zzz- zzz Trying to blow off steam, blowing off these bubbles, kind of funny, how these funnels green. Shit kind of looks like a jungle scene! & outside these beaches look like forests, and for every flower girl don't you know there's a florist. I'm throwing hotel parties, like I'm Jay Gatsby. LIKE I'M GATSBY LIKE I'M - LIKE I'M GATSBY Second verse (WORM) At the hotel, It's gon' be a party. We drinkin' and you know we gettin' naughty White polo, gold chain, call me MANALO. Drinkin' on something that has me in slow mooooo On the beach, and these girls are lookin' pretty! Throw some beads, and you know they'll show them titties! YEYEYE Mike said we gotta blow off some STEAM I don't blow bubbles, I JUST BLOW MEAN JOE GREEN. Solo cup filled with bud light, I'm feeling right. We @ the hotel! We @ the hotel! We @ the hotel! IT'S GOING DOWN TONIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHT (like I'm Gatsby, like I'm - like I'm Gatsby) I'm throwing hotel parties, like I'm Jay Gatsby. LIKE I'M GATSBY LIKE I'M - LIKE I'M GATSBY 3RD VERSE (T-SWAGG) Yeah ain't no one hitting all them clubs tonight, It ain't cause they got burnt from all that sun light. Nah, it's cause they know where we gon' be. Yeah us, The TRIAD, MIKE, WORM, & ME. I told all these girls, "come to our place on the beach, wanna know how to party? Just watch and I'll teach." Yeah we got that FIREBALLLLLLL for days and when your girl drink enough, she be callin' me BAE. Yeah these bitches shoot the ball at the red solo, (Jordan!) and if they miss then there tops gotta go, yo..... AND no reason to put them back on, cause now the bedroom, is where we gon' but I'm only hittin' it, for one round, cause now another bitch, wanna go, and I'm down. The next day I'm hungover like hell, but we had a good time with some stories to tell. (Spielberg!) Everyone said, "that shit was insane!" I said, "come back tonight, we'll do it again, and this time it's gon' be more wild!" They said, "are you forreal?!?!?!?" I said, "HELL YEAH IT'S GOIN' DOWN AT THE HOTEL!" I'm throwing hotel parties, like I'm Jay Gatsby. LIKE I'M GATSBY LIKE I'M - LIKE I'M GATSBY Reception This video has received unfavorable reactions from viewers and the YouTube community. Category:Videos Category:CopperCab Videos